テンプレート:Documentation
|Templates Wiki||'You don't want this version of the documentation template on your wiki! Click here to revert it.' For a documentation template you can use on your wiki, see w:c:templates:Template:Documentation (copy).}} |Documentation (copy)|| class="article-table" style="width:100%;" role="complementary" - style="font-size:18px;" ! style="padding:0px;" Template documentation - Note: the template above may sometimes be partially or fully invisible. - }|Edit this template for the documentation.|View or edit }}}| }| /doc}}|this documentation.}} (How does this work?) - Editors can experiment with this template's } | }}}|0|1}} | y | t | 1 = sandbox | #default = action=edit}} sandbox }} | action=edit}} sandbox}} and } | }}}|0|1}} | y | t | 1 = test case | #default = action=edit}} test case }} | action=edit}} test case}} pages. } }} |Templates Wiki| : }}} | is newer | is newer than = This template is newer than a similar one on }}}|FANDOM starter pages. This template may therefore have bug fixes or improvements when compared to the older version. | Templates Wiki | }} | is not relevant | is not relevant to = This template is not on Fandom starter pages because it is probably not relevant to wikis other than Templates Wiki. '''You probably don't want to copy this template to your wiki.' }|For a similar template intended to be copied, see Template: }.}} | Templates Wiki | }} | true | is on = This template or a similar one is on }}}|FANDOM starter pages, whence it is incorporated in every new FANDOM site and can be copied to older ones. | Templates Wiki | }} | is not on | #default = This template is not on FANDOM starter pages. It can be copied to other FANDOM sites, but it is not included on any by default. }}'' }|is not relevant|| :To install it, }}}&link4=Template: }/doc&link5=Template: }&link6=Template: }/doc&link7=Template: }&link8=Template: }/doc&link9=Template: }&link=Template: }/doc export these templates or copy this template and its documentation to '''Template: }}}' and Template: }}}/doc on your wiki. }| :''Copy also } }|, } }} }|, } }} to the same location }|(s) on your wiki.}}}} :Use edit summary: ''Copied from w:c:templates: to properly attribute this template's editors. }| :''This template is compatible with vanilla Mediawiki.}} }} |ja|| }|Category:Interwiki specifiedja: }| }}}|true=ja:Template: }}}}}} |zh|| }|Category:Interwiki specifiedzh: }| }}}|true=zh:Template: }}}}}} |en|| }|Category:Interwiki specifieden: }| }}}|true=en:Template: }}}}}} }} |Documentation (copy)|| }| }| }| }}}| /doc}}}} }}}} . *: You may also use to include documentation without a subpage at all. * If the template should be but at a different name, use . *: You might instead create a on the foreign-language wiki from the name used on this wiki to theirs (and then update the relevant template in Maintenance). *: Interlanguage links to existing Japanese and Chinese pages are automatically inserted if their names are equivalent, in which case no parameter is needed. * SPW ** SPW=is newer than - The template exists on FANDOM starter pages but has been upgraded. ** SPW=is not relevant - The template (such as this one) are not relevant to wikis other than Templates Wiki. ** The other possible relations to SPW - "is not on" and "is on" unchanged are automatically inserted, in which cases no parameter is needed. Maintenance * Periodically check the list of templates on FANDOM starter pages wiki to see if the list encoded into Template:Is SPW is up-to-date. * Periodically check the list of templates on Japanese Templates Wiki to see if the list encoded into Template:Is JA is up-to-date. * Periodically check the list of templates on Chinese Templates Wiki to see if the list encoded into Template:Is ZH is up-to-date. }}Category:Documentation templates